Beginnings
by Suiborg
Summary: something I wrote for the hell of it. the prequil to A Succubus's Love


Disclaimer: Morrigan and Felicia are not mine; James, Carrie, Alecia, and Sara are. 

A/N: This is a prequel to the story "A Succubus's Love"

It's the year 1845 and the mass-hysteria about evil spirits has everyone paranoid. Everyone fears visits from these spirits; however, one man does not. James not only says that a lady named Morrigan visits him, but that he enjoys these visits. Rumors spread and eventually reached Morrigan's ears. She wasn't pleased that a human would spread lies about her, but she wasn't really angry either. A close friend was the first to tell her.

Morrigan: He's spreading lies about me. What do you think I should do Alicia?  
Alecia: Don't hurt him.  
Morrigan: The thought never crossed my mind.  
Alecia: Why not toy with his mind a bit?  
Morrigan: He'll just say it was a stupid dream and go about what he does. Would you pay him a little visit?  
Alecia: What would you like me to do?  
Morrigan: Give him a warning, make it sound like I'm angry.  
Alecia: You know I've got a busy schedule, and I have pacts with many of them.  
Morrigan: I will see them if you would like me to.  
Alecia: No, I'll just go tomorrow, They'll just have to deal with it.  
Morrigan: Thank you.  
Alecia: That's what friends are for.

The next day was the same as any other. James continued to brag about visits that didn't happen.  
Late evening came and James got ready for bed and turned out the light. Alecia was waiting in the shadows for him and stepped out from the shadows and told him of Morrigan's warning.

Alecia: Morrigan has heard about you, James.

James stretched out a hand and contacted a leathery wing. He followed it to her back and found a long slender object, which he gave a slight tug.

Alecia: I'll ask you kindly not to do that again.  
James: Who and what are you?  
Alecia: My name is Alecia, and I am what you call a succubus.  
James: What do you want?  
Alecia: Hey! You'd better show me some respect, if I were Morrigan I'd have killed you by now. As it is..

Morrigan suddenly appeared in the room.

Morrigan: You're not.  
Alecia: What are you doing here?  
Morrigan: I don't have pacts to fulfill, you do. Go.

Alecia leaves.

James: Are you a succubus as well?  
Morrigan: Yes, I am.  
James: Who are you?  
Morrigan: My name is Morrigan.  
James: I didn't even know you existed.  
Morrigan: You're lucky then, a plethora of names would have meant your death. Alecia is not nearly as kind as I am, as you've seen. I'm far nicer.  
James: Then why are you here?  
Morrigan: I want you.  
James: You, as well as I, know you can't marry me.  
Morrigan: I don't want that anyway.  
James: You want to have sex with me?  
Morrigan: Exactly, you're strong and healthy, you're perfect.  
James: You trying to have children?  
Morrigan: Only by choice can we have children, unless a stronger creature rapes us. And there aren't that many that are stronger.  
James: Why have sex then?  
Morrigan: Some succubi use it to sire people, but we all need the energy.  
James: Energy?  
Morrigan: Sex provides loads of energy. One night provides us with weeks of energy.  
James: I don't know anything about you.  
Morrigan: My name is Morrigan, and I'm a succubus. That is all you need to know.  
James: Were are you taking me?  
Morrigan: A place called Makai.  
James: The demon world? I refuse!  
Morrigan: Would you rather die?  
James: I don't trust you.  
Morrigan: Well, you're going either way, I just figured I'd give you a chance, it's more fun that way.  
James: Fun? How you figure that?  
Morrigan: Well, I get to have fun anyway.

James woke up the next day in his bed and the only thing he remembered was Morrigan's last words to him.

James: "What did she mean, 'You've exceeded my expectations?' She said she'd come if I called" Morrigan, explain yourself.

The thought that she only came at night entered his mind.

James: She'd better.

Again a thought entered his mind that said she would.

James: Are you in my head?

His thoughts told him she was.

James: Get out of my head and come here.

His mind told him once more that she couldn't and that she would come that night.  
That night he waited for her and she showed up at 10:30.

Morrigan: Sorry, I got held up. Whatcha need?  
James: What did you mean last night?  
Morrigan: You're the first human to please me in a long time. You've won my services. Just one thing though: Call me Mori, not Morrigan.  
James: Sorry.  
Morrigan: Got anything you'd like me to do?  
James: Yea, but I got a question first.  
Morrigan: Whatcha need?  
James: Why don't you have a tail like Alecia?

Alecia suddenly appeared in the room.

Morrigan: What are you doing here?  
Alecia: Huh? What're you doing here?  
Morrigan: I could ask you them same, James just asked me a question.  
Alecia: oh.. Hello again, I'm sorry I was so short with you yesterday, I was in a rush.  
James: Why?  
Morrigan: She has pacts, I do not. I'll send her to let you know if I'll be late or unable to make it.  
Alecia: great.. You can enter his mind, You know I'm really busy. -leaves-  
Morrigan: She's in her usual mood. Alecia was sired, I was born a succubus.  
James: That explains why Alecia's so angry all the time.

A thought entered his mind that said she wasn't

James: Alecia, get out of my head!

She continued to plague his mind.

Morrigan: What's wrong?  
James: She's in my head.  
Morrigan: I'll be right back. -leaves-

When the torture on his mind stopped Morrigan returned.

Morrigan: I'm sorry about that. I took care of it, and she ain't happy. What did you want me to do?  
James: There's this guy who.  
Morrigan: Shows up all the time and harasses you at work?  
James: Yea.  
Morrigan: I think Carrie is with him now.  
Voice: Yes, I am.  
Morrigan: Ok, don't mind us.  
James: Who was that?  
Morrigan: 'twas Carrie herself.  
James: How do you do that?  
Morrigan: It's hard to explain.

Half an hour later a woman appears inside James's house.

Woman: Hey Mori.  
James: Who're you?  
Morrigan: James, meet Carrie.  
James: Hello.  
Carrie: So you're the guy she talks about.  
James: Good things I hope.  
Carrie: Mostly.  
Morrigan: What's the deal?  
Carrie: If he continues to bother you, let me know.  
James: Why?  
Carrie: Cause he won't be living much longer.  
James: Why's that?  
Morrigan: Cause she forced him into a pact over it.  
Carrie: That's right -smiles sinisterly- It's been a while since I've taken a soul.  
James: You enjoy it don't you?  
Carrie: Yep, I love being a succubus.  
Morrigan: You've made that abundantly clear.  
Carrie: Oh well, c ya later Mori. -disappears-  
Morrigan: How to follow that.  
James: Yea, I hear ya.  
Carrie: 'How bout sayin I'm strange'  
Morrigan: My opinions are mine, I don't make them law.  
Carrie: 'You rule Maki, you have the privilege of letting everyone know exactly how you feel about them'  
Morrigan: I know that, I choose not to.  
James: You rule Makai?  
Morrigan: Yea.  
James: Well at least I pick wisely, or foolishly.  
Morrigan: I don't care, I like when humans decide to call for me.  
James: Why's that?  
Carrie: 'Cause she thinks Makai is boring'  
Morrigan: Do you listen to everything I say?  
Carrie: 'um.. Maybe'  
Morrigan: The life of a ruler.  
Carrie: 'You know we all love ya'  
Morrigan: I'm sorry about this.  
James: It's ok. At least you're known.  
Morrigan: I'm hard to miss.  
James: No one knows me.  
Morrigan: I'm sorry, but you're famous.  
James: No I'm not.  
Morrigan: In Makai you are. You could come for a visit if you want to, no one will bother you.  
James: Why's that?  
Morrigan: Everyone says you're my new pet.  
James: You keep humans as pets?  
Morrigan: No, of course not, that's just what they say.  
Carrie: 'Mori, there's a problem here'  
Morrigan: Give me your hand and close your eyes.

James does so and they arrive in Makai.

Morrigan: Try to stay out of trouble, but do try to enjoy yourself. -walks to her castle-

A short time later a woman walked up to James.

James: Nice costume, but Halloween isn't for a few more months.  
Woman: What costume?  
James: The tail and ears.  
Woman: You're not from around here, are you?  
James: Morrigan brought me here.  
Woman: Oh, so you're her new pet. Name's Felicia.  
James: What are you?  
Felicia: I'm a cat-woman. You do know Morrigan's a succubus right?  
James: Yea, I'm aware of that.  
Felicia: Are you aware of what this place really is?  
James: I know it's called the demon world, I am however unsure why that is.  
Felicia: I'll tell you why: Vampires, Werewolves, succubi and ghosts live in this world.  
James: What's wrong with succubi? Morrigan seems nice enough.  
Morrigan: I'm one of the few nice ones.  
Felicia: Hey Mori.  
Morrigan: How ya been?  
Felicia: Same 'ole, same 'ole.  
Morrigan: Come on James, let's get you home.  
James: It was nice to meet you, Felicia.  
Felicia: Yea, same to you.

Morrigan tries to return to the human world, but fails.

James: What's wrong?  
Morrigan: It's daytime in your world, so I cannot go there.  
James: What's that mean for me?  
Felicia: You'll have to stay till nighttime comes in your world.  
James: Great.. I had an important meeting today.  
Morrigan: They rescheduled for tomorrow.  
James: You can do that?  
Morrigan: Already did.  
James: Thank you.  
Morrigan: It's the least I could do. You should rest.  
James: Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired.

A few seconds later bats surround James.

James: What's with that bats?  
Morrigan: Vampire bats, the best protection. -holds out her hand and one lands on it-  
James: Blood suckers.. Hey wait, why's that one on your hand?  
Morrigan: She's mine, they won't bite you. -flips the bat off her hand-  
James: Why are they here?  
Morrigan: I called them to take you to my room, you needn't worry.  
James: I'm not sure why, but I completely trust you.  
Felicia: She's one of the few trustworthy ones.

James rides the bats up to Morrigan's room.

Felicia: He's something.  
Morrigan: Yea, I like him.  
Felicia: He's cool, strange, but cool.

That night Morrigan woke James up, bats still surrounding them.

James: It's night already? -yawns-  
Morrigan: Yea, I'm sorry about keeping you here too long.  
James: It's ok.

A bat lands on Morrigan's arm and bites it open to drink the blood.

James: What's it?  
Morrigan: He's hungry.  
James: You let them drink your blood?  
Morrigan: Yea, it doesn't hurt.

James holds his hand out, a bat lands on it and bites it open, and he gasps from the pain.

Morrigan: After the bite anyway.  
James: Now you tell me.  
Morrigan: She's usually gentle, she must be really hungry.

A moment later they returned to the rest

Morrigan: Now, let's get you home.

Morrigan returns to the human world with James.

James: Can you survive here?  
Morrigan: Yes, I can. I just have to use darkness to come or go.

James falls to the ground.

Morrigan: You ok?James: Every muscle in my body gave out.  
Morrigan: Has this happened before?  
James: No, never.  
Morrigan: She must have been rabid.  
James: Didn't she drink from you too?  
Morrigan: Yea, but I never get sick.  
James: That must.. -coughs "be"- nice.  
Morrigan: I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble.  
James: It's ok, I trust you.  
Morrigan: I know, but you're not gonna like this.. You'll have to let a vampire drain your blood.  
James: You mean I have to become a vampire?  
Morrigan: No, you just have to allow them to drink your blood.  
James: What if I become an incubus?  
Morrigan: I don't want to have to sire you.  
James: I don't want to become a bloodsucker.  
Morrigan: We can cure a vampire bite, but if I sire you you will no longer be able to become human again, there's no going back.  
James: I don't care, sire me.  
Morrigan: Don't lose sight of yourself.  
James: I won't.

Morrigan reaches to James and forces a piece of herself into him, and he gets up in perfect health.

James: Thank you.  
Morrigan: I have done as you asked, now I must warn you to keep yourself as human as you can, at least until you are ready to come to Makai.  
James: I want to remain in my life.  
Morrigan: Then do try. Good night.

James goes to bed and Morrigan goes to visit his secretary.

Morrigan: You needn't fear me.  
Secretary: Who are you, and how did you get in here?  
Morrigan: My name is Morrigan. I'm a succubus, that's how I got in here.  
Secretary: Get out my house you demon!  
Morrigan: I told you, you needn't fear me, I want to keep you safe.  
Secretary: You, the destroyer of worlds, concerned for my safety? I don't buy it.  
Morrigan: Then if James is to attack you don't come running to me.  
Secretary: What do mean? What did you do to him?  
Morrigan: He's an incubus now, it was either that or he was going to die.  
Secretary: So you sired him?  
Morrigan: He wanted it, so I did it. Do you care if I stay here the night?  
Secretary: Do I really have a choice?  
Morrigan: Of course, I wouldn't force you into anything.  
Secretary: If you don't bother me you can. If you do I will send you back to hell.  
Morrigan: HEY! I'M NOT FROM HELL! I am from Makai, and you have my word, I will not bother you.  
Secretary: The word of a dark one isn't worth anything.  
Morrigan: I could act like every other Darkstalker, but I choose to be nice.  
Secretary: How could you sire someone then, if you're supposed to be so nice?  
Morrigan: He asked for it, and he was completely submissive to it, I don't force anyone.  
Secretary: So why is James such a threat to me?  
Morrigan: He's a newly sired Incubus, he doesn't know how to control his urges. So stay home, don't go out.  
Secretary: He'll fire me.  
Morrigan: No, he won't. What's you name?  
Secretary: I'm Sara.  
Morrigan: I promise you, I won't let him harm you, just don't go out, stay home.  
Sara: Ok, just this once.  
Morrigan: You won't even know I'm here. Good night.

Sara went to bed and Morrigan went to sit in the living room.  
The next morning Sara and Morrigan sat down for breakfast.

Morrigan: If you need anything you can call for Carrie.  
Sara: I don't want to call for a succubus.  
Morrigan: Just tell her I told you to.  
Sara: Why if she don't believe me?  
Morrigan: She will, but I'll tell her right now myself. Carrie.  
Carrie: 'Yes'  
Sara: What's that?  
Carrie: 'It's me silly'  
Morrigan: It's Carrie.  
Sara: oh.  
Carrie: 'What ya need Mori?'  
Morrigan: If Sara calls you, I want you to help her.  
Carrie: 'What with?'  
Morrigan: Anything she asks.  
Carrie: 'Alright. If you need anything, you can call me Sara'  
Sara: I thought you said you couldn't come in the daytime.  
Morrigan: That's right, I can't.  
Carrie: I can though.  
Sara: I hope James is ok.  
Morrigan: Yea, I do too..

Morrigan copies Sara's appearance and walks to James's office.  
James lasted about half the day then Called out for Morrigan.

James: Mori, you were right, I can't do it..

Morrigan walked into the room.

James: Sara, get out of here, I don't want to hurt you.  
Morrigan: You told me to come here.  
James: No I didn't.  
Morrigan: Really? -returns to looking like herself- You sure about that?  
James: Mori.  
Morrigan: It's ok, I'm here. I knew you were gonna need me, so I stayed the night at Sara's.  
James: And she was ok with that?  
Morrigan: Not at first, you know what everyone thinks of succubi.  
James: Yea, I know. I felt the same for quite a while. I just said those things to scare people.  
Morrigan: Well, it backfired on you. -chuckles- But you got lucky.  
James: Yea, I know. Thank you for being nice.  
Morrigan: I knew you were scared of me, I could sense it. Here, let me help you get through the day. -glows-  
James: What are you doing?  
Morrigan: I'm sharing my energy with you. It will get you through the day.  
James: Thank you.  
Morrigan: You know you're gonna have to either hand over the company or sell it.  
James: Yea, I know, but who do I give it to?  
Morrigan: Give it to Sara.  
James: Why?  
Morrigan: Cause you could still keep in the company that way.  
James: Oh yea, I'm sure she'll be happy about getting her mind invaded.  
Morrigan: Carrie, bring Sara here.  
Carrie: 'Will do.'

Carrie and Sara appear in the room.

Sara: What the hell, why am I here?  
Carrie: Well, Mori told me to bring you here so I did.  
Morrigan: You didn't tell her first?  
Carrie: um. No I didn't.  
James: You ok Sara?  
Sara: Yea, I'm fine. Why do you look so angry and why am I here?  
James: I'm now an incubus. I'm unable to continue working, I will not survive it.  
Sara: You're a sex fiend.  
James: I'd never hurt you, you know that.  
Sara: So what are you going to do? I can't run your company.  
Morrigan: He'll always be able to help you.  
Sara: In another world? He couldn't.  
Carrie: Yea we can.  
Sara: What the hell? Morrigan, what did you just say?  
Morrigan: I didn't say a word. Only you could hear that. (wonder what she said)  
Sara: You can enter people's minds?  
Morrigan: Yes, we can. So as long as you don't close your mind off to us I and James will be able to help you. (still not saying)  
Sara: But won't other succubi try to hurt me?  
Morrigan: Do you trust us? (nope, not here either)  
Sara: You and James, yes.  
Morrigan: Well, I can assure you no one in Makai will hurt you, and if they do they will be severely punished. You have my word. (still not saying)  
James: If you ever need us, just call.  
Sara: Alright I will, good luck James.  
James: Same to you. (no, he can't tell you either)

James, Morrigan and Carrie leave to Makai.

A/N: Ok, I played around enough. She said " I am known as Mori, and you are the only one who can hear this."


End file.
